1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a network router. More particularly, the present invention relates to a network router having an internal automated backup.
2. Background Art
As the use of computer technology in business grows, businesses are increasingly implementing computer networks to provide connectivity throughout the workplace. As these computer networks grow, network applications (e.g., multimedia, voice over IP, etc.) are creating a demand for greater redundancy capabilities of network service providers. In meeting the necessary demands of today's computer networks, reliable routers are required.
Current router technology is well known in the art. A typical router includes ports for channeling communication throughout the network, a primary port facility having a single processor, and a router card for controlling the router ports. Problems arise, however, when a high utilization is communicated through a router. Specifically, when a high volume of information is communicated through the router, the processor often becomes overworked/degraded. This often results in the dropping of information packets (i.e., pieces of the information) from the communication so that the recipient receives only part of the information.
Another problem with current router technology arises when the router card fails. Currently, when a router card fails, communication is switched to a different router port that is controlled by a functioning router card. This method of relieving a failed router card, however, is often unreliable. Alternatively, a failed router card can be manually replaced with a backup router card by a technician. This can be highly inefficient and expensive especially in networks that are dispersed over a large geographic area. Moreover, once inserted, the backup router card must be initialized with routing information so that it can function properly within the router. This can also require the manual services of a technician.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a network router that has an internal automated backup so that a failed router card can be automatically replaced without the intervention of a technician. Moreover, there exists a need for a network router having more than one processor so that packets of information are not dropped from communications. Thus, there exists a need for a network router that provides increased redundancy and automated backup capabilities.